familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christopher Chace Crawford (1985)
Personal facts *Sex : Male *Born: at Lubbock County, Texas Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 *Occupation: Actor Family Parents *Father: Chris Wayne Crawford *Mother: Dana Cherice Plott Spouse *Name:[[]] *Married: at [[]] Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;"| Notes Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Christopher Chace Crawford (1985) 2nd Generation *2 Chris Wayne Crawford *3 Dana Cherice Plott 3rd Generation *4 ? Crawford *5 ? *6 Herman Howell Plott (1940-2007) HERMAN H. PLOTT LAKE KIOWA — Services for Herman H. Plott, 66, of Lake Kiowa, are set for 1 p.m. Friday at Whaley United Methodist Church with Dr. Mark Denison officiating. Burial will follow in Resthaven Memorial Park in Lubbock under the direction of the Geo. J. Carroll & Son Funeral Home of Gainesville. Dr. Plott died April 30, 2007, at his residence. He was born July 10, 1940, in Opelika, Ala., to Herman and Frances Eulene Hunter Plott Sr. On Aug. 23, 1969, he married Wanda Marie Bates in Irving. He was an ordained minister in the Church of the Nazarene and had last served as Senior Adult Pastor at Whaley United Methodist Church. He was an Eagle Scout and was a member of Delta Upsilon Fraternity. He had earned the following degrees, a Ph.D. in electric engineering, a master’s of science in philosophy, a bachelor’s of science in electrical engineering, a master’s of arts in religious education and a master’s of arts in spiritual formation. Survivors include his wife, Wanda Plott of Lake Kiowa; sons and daughters and their spouses, Herman III “Butch” and Hope Plott of Dallas, Todd and Juli Plott of Arizona, Cindy and Terry Douglas of Plano, Dana and Chris Crawford of Plano, and Richard and Pat Plott of Lewisville; 14 grandchildren; brothers, Hunter Plott of Alabama and Tom Plott of Florida; sister, Frances Nabors of New Braunfels; mother-in-law, Helen Bates; brother-in-law and sister-in-law, Weldon and Gloria Ferguson; sister-in-law, Claire Plott; and five nieces and four nephews. He was preceded in death by his parents; and father-in-law, Vaughn Bates. Pallbearers are Cory Maydew, Floyd Copeland, Walt LaRue, Dale Hughes, Virgil Musick, Don Trout and Dick Carroll. Honorary pallbearers are Chris Crawford, Terry Douglas, Chace Crawford, Austin Plott, and Weldon Ferguson. Visitation will be at the Geo. J. Carroll & Son Funeral Home from 6:30 to 8 p.m. Thursday. *7 Wanda Marie Bates (1940) Texas Birth Index, 1903-1997 4th Generation *12 Herman Howell Plott (c1914) 1920 Census - Amarillo, Potter, Texas *13 Frances Eulene Hunter (c1913) 1920 Census - Sherman Precinct 2, Grayson, Texas *14 Vaughn Willis Bates (c1915) 1920 Census - Justice Precinct 4, Knox, Texas 1930 Census - Precinct 1, Hockley, Texas *15 Helen Marie Nabours 5th Generation *24 Lewis James Plott (c1890-?) of NC 1920 Census - Amarillo, Potter, Texas *25 Lela Bost (c1891-?) of NC 1920 Census - Amarillo, Potter, Texas *28 Willis Hubbard Bates (1880-1961)]] 1910 Census - Justice Precinct 4, Knox, Texas 1920 Census - Justice Precinct 4, Knox, Texas Texas Death Index, 1903-2000 1930 Census - Precinct 1, Hockley, Texas Exact Search Results - World War I Draft Registration Cards, 1917-1918 *26 Ira Morris Hunter (c1876-?) of SC 1880 Census - Palmetto, Darlington, South Carolina 1900 Census - Sherman Ward 3, Grayson, Texas 1920 Census - Sherman Precinct 2, Grayson, Texas *27 Julia E Porter (c1883-?) of VA 1920 Census - Sherman Precinct 2, Grayson, Texas *29 Palestine Hefner (1887-1937) 1910 Census - Justice Precinct 4, Knox, Texas 1920 Census - Justice Precinct 4, Knox, Texas 1930 Census - Precinct 1, Hockley, Texas 6th Generation *52 James P Hunter (c1847-? of SC 1850 Census - Division 1, Darlington, South Carolina 1860 Census - Darlington, South Carolina 1880 Census - Palmetto, Darlington, South Carolina 1900 Census - Sherman Ward 3, Grayson, Texas *53 Fannie F/I ? (c1854-?) of SC 1880 Census - Palmetto, Darlington, South Carolina 1900 Census - Sherman Ward 3, Grayson, Texas *54 James P Porter (c1847-?) of SC 1920 Census - Sherman Precinct 2, Grayson, Texas *55 Mary E ? (c1842-?) of VA 1920 Census - Sherman Precinct 2, Grayson, Texas *58 [[Samuel Lewis Pierce Hefner (1854-1923) *59 Lucinda Elizabeth Womble (?-1932) 7th Generation *104 Solon Hunter (c1816-?) of SC 1850 Census - Division 1, Darlington, South Carolina 1860 Census - Darlington, South Carolina *105 Martha ? (c1818-?) 1850 Census - Division 1, Darlington, South Carolina 1860 Census - Darlington, South Carolina *116 Charles Willis Bates (1849-?) *117 Mary Elizabeth Witt (1852-?) *118 Wilson Hefner (1822-1893) *119 Peachy Adeline Smith (1826-1886) 8th Generation *234 John Witt (1811-1883) *235 Eunice Mitchell Slinker (1824-1909) 9th Generation *470 Andrew Jackson Slinker (1797-1856) *471 Mahala Lile (1806-1893) 10th Generation References Contributors Will 05:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Category:Living people Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles category:created with Genealogy:Person Template